1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a support arrangement for a pull-out freezer drawer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There exist various styles of refrigerators on the market. Most common are side-by-side, top mount, and bottom mount models. In a side-by-side model, fresh food and freezer compartments are arranged laterally adjacent one another. A top mount refrigerator includes an upper freezer compartment and a lower fresh food compartment. Finally, bottom mount models have the fresh food compartment located above the freezer compartment.
In bottom mount models, it is known to employ both pivoting freezer doors and freezer doors which slide between open and closed positions. In a bottom mount style refrigerator including either a pivoting or sliding door, it is known to employ one or more sliding baskets to store food items within the freezer compartment. More specifically, in connection with a bottom mount refrigerator including a pivoting freezer door, it is known to thermoform a freezer compartment defining liner with integral side rails upon which one or more baskets can be directly slidably supported. In bottom mount refrigerators employing sliding doors, it is common to mount elongated support members to the opposing side walls of the freezer compartment through the use of mechanical fasteners, and then to support one or more baskets, either directly or indirectly, upon the support members. Typically, in this case, at least the support for one of the baskets is also connected to the door such that, as the door is slid relative to a cabinet of the refrigerator, the basket shifts into and out of the freezer compartment. Most commonly, these types of bottom mount refrigerators employ metal liners into which mechanical fasteners in the form of screws are secured to attach the support members.
Given construction and assembly variations between these different types of bottom mount refrigerators, completely different liners are required depending on whether a pivoting or sliding door arrangement is desired. Therefore, it is not possible to simply change a bottom mount refrigerator designed for use with a pivoting door to employ a sliding door arrangement. Based thereon, it would be beneficial to provide a supplemental adapter assembly which would enable a bottom mount refrigerator cabinet to be used with either pivoting or sliding doors and their associated basket arrangements.